Spinning of concentrated solutions of aromatic polyamides through a layer of non-coagulating fluid into a liquid coagulating bath and subsequently through a spin tube containing the freshly spun filaments and the coagulating liquid is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,756. This process provides asspun fibers having an outstanding combination of tenacity, breaking elongation and initial modulus.
In order for such a process to be commercially practicable, high speed spinning is essential. However, as the spinning speed is increased, the strength of the resulting fibers decreases. Consequently, an improved process permitting high speed spinning without loss in fiber strength would be highly desirable.